The Informatics Core of the proposed project will be based at the Yale Center for Medical Informatics, directed by Dr. Perry Miller. The Informatics Core will build on an existing project which is already developing physical gene mapping database support for all of the participating biological laboratories at Yale. The Informatics Core will include the following activities: 1) A shared database will be implemented and maintained for use by all participating laboratories. The database will include laboratory inventories of biologic reagents, experimental results, and maps based on those results. The central server will be a Sybase relational database. Laboratories will access this database using Macintosh computers running the 4th-Dimension (4D) relational database package as a very user-friendly front end, accessing Sybase using "4D SQL Server," a commercial client-server package. 2) Software tools, for example for map assembly, analysis, and display, will run on the server system, on the local Macintoshes, and elsewhere on the network. 3) The database will also serve as a project management tool. 4) Informatics staff will work closely with the staff of the participating laboratories at Yale and at AECOM to develop and refine the database system, and to train them in its use. 5) The informatics activities will be coordinated with the rest of the national and international community in a number of ways. 6) Informatics staff will continue to maintain, modify, and update the database structure as new mapping techniques are developed, and as new types of mapping data are generated that need to be incorporated into the database. 7) Communication between the participating laboratories will be via electronic mail, and will be further enhanced by the coordination of activities that will result from use of the shared database.